Prazer de matar
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Mascara da morte explica quais as sensações que ele sente ao matar alguém, porque faz isso, como tudo começou e não mostra nem um pingo de arrependimento disto.


Se MDM fosse um criminoso que estava sendo julgado, como ele pensaria? E porque ele teria virado um assassino? Tentei explorar isto aqui, espero que gostem.

* * *

PRAZER DE MATAR

"_Encontro-me numa pequena cela numa penitenciária de segurança máxima, apesar de que desde que fui pego meu objetivo não seria fugir, visto que quem foge é um fraco e covarde."_

Segurança: Venha Máscara da Morte, acompanhe-me até o camburão.

MDM: _"Ninguém mais me chama pelo meu nome, que estranho. Desde que disse para todos me chamarem de MDM, nunca pensaria que sentiria a falta do nome Mário, enfim, é uma grata surpresa"._

_Fui até o camburão com as roupas que vestia um uniforme todo laranja, as mãos algemadas nas costas e meu estado lastimável. Fazia dias que eu não comia e consumia o mínimo de água possível. Motivo? Hoje eu seria julgado, posso ter escapado de ser condenado nas outras vezes, mas desta vez eu não seria mais. Então, decidi parar de comer e beber, pois assim eu destruiria menos o planeta e poderia salvar os animais._

ASSASSINO! ASSASSINO! ASSASSINO!

_Sou jogado rapidamente dentro do camburão, fico todo torto nele e o motorista saiu voando do lugar onde estávamos, antes que as pessoas se revoltassem e me lixassem. _

_Pessoas são inúteis, vermes, sempre as vi assim e sempre as verei. Que ironia não? Eu acabo de falar que quero salvar os animais, mas odeio meus semelhantes. Isto deve vir do meu sangue, os Czares russos, Hitler, todos os que massacraram milhões de humanos eram fãs dos animais, vegetarianos e procuravam defende-los, não entendendo como um humano pode machucar um animal, como se algum humano entendesse porque machucamos um semelhante._

E o fato de me chamarem de ASSASSINO apenas é um elogio, pois é o que eu realmente sou. E pensar que tudo isso começou enquanto eu ainda estudava. Meu pai sempre trabalhou muito pela família e com muito esforço conseguiu nos tirar da pobreza e fazermos virar uma família de classe média alta, mas isto não importava no colégio onde eu estudava, era o melhor colégio da Itália, só os filhos das pessoas mais importantes e ricas estudavam lá. Mas devido as minhas origens, sempre fui uma pessoa que muitos me menosprezavam, tendo como único amigo um Sueco chamado Afrodite. Não viramos amigos porque tínhamos gostos parecidos, e sim, porque todo mundo nos forçou a nos unir, ele sempre fora muito mal-tratado porque ele se parecia com uma garota.

Passaram-se 5 anos que todos os dias ficávamos juntos, diversas vezes briguei para defender o Afrodite e diversas vezes ele me salvou com as garotas ou então nos estudos. Até o dia que ficamos na escola fazendo um trabalho...

Lembro-me daquela data como hoje, saíamos da biblioteca quando vimos o trio que sempre nos zoava e sempre brigava conosco: Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos, saindo da sala dos professores, comemorando que haviam roubado as provas.

Eu e Afrodite saímos dali o mais depressa possível e acabamos não falando no assunto.

Afrodite e eu sempre pensamos diferentes, no outro dia, no horário da saída eu procurei-o, pois havia falado para o Trio o que tínhamos visto, com isto eles parariam de nos encher e nos deixariam unir-se ao grupo. Mas Afrodite decidirá denunciar aos Reitores do colégio, assim eles seriam expulsos.

Eu o impedi de ir até lá...

Afrodite: Mário, o que é mais importante para você? Ser parte deste grupinho falso ou fazer a coisa correta?

Meu sangue subirá na cabeça e eu agredira o Afrodite. Ele foi jogado contra uma arvore, sem dó nem piedade comecei a socá-lo, por mais que eu tentasse parar, ouvia as pessoas falando briga e aquilo me despertava uma vontade maior ainda em agredi-lo. Quando fui dar conta do que fiz, Afrodite estava com o rosto todo desfigurado e ele manchará um pedaço meu de sangue, o sangue que eu fiz cair.

Aquela foi a primeira vítima que fiz na vida. Ele não agüentara as pancadas e teve morte cerebral.

Fui julgado e deveria ter sido condenado, mas como os pais do Aiacos eram advogados, eles conseguiram me fazer parecer inocente e nenhuma pena eu tive que pagar. Mas a vida fez-me pagar...

Passaram-se três anos da morte do Afrodite, neste meio tempo eu saíra muito de casa, brigara com a família, tive diversas namoradas, bebia, fumava, mas nada poderia me dar um prazer igual ao de matar alguém. Eu me condenava mentalmente por isto, dizia para mim mesmo que matar uma pessoa era errada. Mas quem disse que conseguimos controlar nosso corpo quando algo nos dá prazer?

Matar é proibido? Pois era a única coisa que me dava prazer, não sei explicar o porquê, só sei que eu comecei matando outra pessoa numa briga. E depois outra, e outra, e outra, mais uma... Isto se repetiu diversas vezes, até o dia que a máfia me convidou para trabalhar para ela. Aceitei de bate e pronto, mas logo abandonei o serviço, eu teria que matar com armas e as armas nem de perto me faziam matar com prazer.

Meu maior prazer tornou-se matar pessoas, conhecidas ou não, com as próprias mãos. Independia da maneira, se eu a sufocaria, se seria na porrada, se eu a torturaria fisicamente ou psicologicamente antes disto, tanto faz, desde que eu possa ter o sangue escorrendo pela minha mão, desde que eu possa ouvi-la agonizando, gemendo, pedindo clemência pela sua vida, se eu consigo sentir o fio de vida dela indo embora, apenas isto me dará prazer e até o ultimo segundo de vida não me arrependerei por isto.

Por quê? Porque eu simplesmente nunca consegui sentir algo parecido com a sensação ao que sinto matar uma pessoa. Eu me sinto o homem mais poderoso do mundo, meu corpo treme, meu coração pulsa o mais rápido que pode, meu corpo sente um estado de bem-estar e minha mente diz que aquilo é certo.

Sou doido? Talvez. Mas eu te pergunto: Você largaria algo que te dá prazer só porque é proibido? Duvido e muito, podemos falar na frente das pessoas que sim, pois é o correto, mas nosso interior dirá não, e ele é que nos guia.

_**Fim!**_

* * *

__

Tudo bem, não ficou grande coisa, mas tentei mostrar mais uma vez porque MDM adora matar, como ele começou a ser um assassino num UA, qual a sensação que ele deve sentir e também não trabalhar na base da hipocrisia.

Abraços.


End file.
